Rewrite ${(9^{-12})^{-7}}$ in the form ${9^n}$.
Explanation: ${ (9^{-12})^{-7} = 9^{(-12)(-7)}} $ ${\hphantom{ (9^{-12})^{-7}} = 9^{84}} $